Akamaru's Rival
by Kankuro
Summary: Akamaru makes a rival with our feline friend. Please read and Review. Chapter 4 is up. Story finally finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own any of Naruto.**

This takes place waaay before my other story, Kiba's Wish.

* * *

It was 6:00 in the morning at Kiba's residence.

Akumaru walked lazily and tiredly to the his doggy bowl.

He chomped down on his morning breakfast.

When Akumaru heard something he didn't like.

"Meow, Meow!" Is what the ears of Akumaru heard.

Akumaru ran up to a chair.

On the street walked a beautiful black cat. The cat's pretty blue eyes looked at Akumaru brown eyes.

"Grrrrr..." Growled Akumaru.

tap! tap! tap! Kiba was coming down the stairs.

"What's all the fuss?" Kiba said drowsily as he walked down the stairs.

"Grruff ruff!" Akumaru barked.

"Don't even think about it, Akumaru. Remeber what happened last time." Kiba ordered.

Akumaru whimpered as he went up to the chair and looked at the window and saw the cat on the sidewalk now.

The dog growled.

"Fine, but don't come whimpering to me, it is black, meaning bad luck." Kiba said.

Akumaru was already at the door.

Kiba walked over to the door and opened.

Akumaru started in a flash and the chase was on.

* * *

I got this Idea from my other story. At the time of this idea, i was petting my cats. And that was the birth of this story.

Well, it's a start and I will post another chapter, Tommorow. (I have a lotta imagination.)

So I hope you enjoyed. **If you didn't, please don't review.**


	2. chap 2: In the streets of Konaha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The chase was on.

The cat bolted into a busy street.

Akumaru chased after.

Suddenly someone's foot kicked Akumaru.

"You dumb dog! Watch were you're giong!" Yelled someone.

But Akumaru ignored the pain and focused on the cat.

With the kick, the cat got more further away from him.

But Akumaru was determined.

He gained more speed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kiba just remembered he had to the market.

But... Akumaru had his wallet.

Kiba just figured that out.

He ran out the door in the direction Akumaru went.

"Akumaru!" Kiba yelled.

Akumaru heard Kiba's yell and looked back.

He shouldn't have.

He smacked a lightpost.

Akumaru swore he saw stars.

But he got up, shook it off and chased after that black cat.

Kiba used his sense of smell to follow Akumaru.

The black cat ran to an alley.

Akumaru trapped the cat.

The black cat standed up in a fighting position.

Then Akumaru lunged.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I have made a mistake on the Characters, It was supposed to be TenTen AND Kiba, not Kankuro.

Sorry about the mishap.

Read and Review please.


	3. Chapter 3: Akamaru's Decision

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Akamaru lunged for the cat.

The cat threw itself in the air.

Because of that, Akamaru hit the wall.

Yet again, he swore he could've of saw stars.

So he made a wish.

Yet, it didn't come true.

So the cat was running out of the alley.

Akamaru got up again, even more determined to get the cat more than ever.

He got closer. And closer. And Closer.

Then he tried tackling the cat.

He jumped.

Only millimeters away from the cat, he opened up his jaws.

But then,

"Akumaru, give me my money." Kiba yelled as he picked up the dog.

"Gr..." Akamaru growled as he bit Kiba.

"Ow!" Kiba yelled letting go of Akamaru.

Then Akamaru chased after the cat again.

Then the cat stopped in front of a door.

''Meow!" The Cat meowed hurrily.

The door opened.

"What is the matter, Soko? Was this dog chasing you?" The person said. That Person was TenTen

"Meow!" Meaning yes in cat language.

Then cat ran in the house.

Akamaru sat right there, thinking, " Should i run in the house, and get the cat... or should i forget about it?"

He was in a short notice.

Kiba's was a few steps away from him.

Tenten was angry at him.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Well, it took a while to make this chapter.

Well, I'm going to take a poll.

1. Who says Akamaru should go into the house?

2. Who says Akamuaru shouldn't go into the house?

Well, please chose, i'd like to see who does want1 or 2.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Into The House!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Thank you everyone for helping me out choose whatwould happen.**

* * *

Akamaru made his decision.

He ran right through Tenten's legs.

"Hey, you dumb dog! Get back here now!" Tenten screamed.

"OOfff!" Kiba grunted as he bonked on Tenten on the head.

He didn't have enough time to stop so he ran into her.

Kiba fell on top of Tenten.

"Well, this is awkward." Kiba said smiling.

"Get off!" Tenten yelled as he slapped him.

"Ow..." Kiba said holding his right cheek.

* * *

On the other hand...

"Ruff! Ruff!" Akamaru said as he chased the cat down the freshly waxed hall.

Now there was dirt all over the hall.

The cat made a fast turn around a corner.

Akamaru made a turn but did it poorly.

Bonk! Crrack!

"Oops.." Akamaru thought as he knocked down a heirloom or something.

The cat wentout the back door andinto a garden house.

The cat was swift and graceful like a butterfly.

Akamaru was like a tornado with paws and a tail.

While the cat jumped over braches, Akamaru thrashed thru them.

The cat jumped on a table full of beautiful roses.

Without hurting any, the cat darted thru there.

Akamaru, tore all of them.

"No! Not the roses..." Tenten moaned as she saw Akamaru thrash threw them.

She was now determined.

"I'm going to get you now, you dumb dog!" Tenten screamed.

"Uh-oh! The cat's master gone mad! Got to get out of here! Forget this, I'm going to get killed!" Akamaru said.

He turned around.

Yet again, he ran through Tenten's legs.

"I'm going to get you!" Tenten yelled.

He ran through the hall and out the door.

Kiba was still standing therewith hishand on his cheek.

Bonk!

Tenten landed on Kiba because she was running to fast.

"Heh, this is awkward." Kiba said again.

Slap!

"Ow..." Kiba had both hands on both cheeks.

"now get out of her befire I kill you literally!" Tenten yelled.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The End I think

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Jeez...I was only trying to be "c_ool", _why didn't she get attracted. Sheesh. She has bad taste. I'm so hot!" Kiba thought running away from the Tenten's

residence.

Kiba sniffed himself.

"Though I should _take _a shower this week." He thought.

Now, he looked down at Akamaru.

"It was all your fault that you chased that cat, you dumb dog.'' Kiba said.

All Akamaru just whimpered.

That's is probably the only thing he can do.

They walked home miserable.

_The next day..._

It was 6:00 in the morning at Kiba's residence

Akumaru walked lazily and tiredly to the his doggy bowl.

He chomped down on his morning breakfast thinking about the cat incident yesterday.

When Akumaru heard something he didn't like.

"Meow, Meow!" Is what the ears of Akumaru heard.

Akumaru ran up to a chair.

On the street walked a beautiful white cat. The cat's pretty purple eyes looked at Akumaru's brown eyes.

"Grrrrr..." Growled Akumaru.

tap! tap! tap! Kiba was coming down the stairs.

"What's all the fuss?" Kiba said drowsily as he walked down the stairs.

"Grruff ruff!" Akumaru barked.

"Don't even think about it, Akumaru. Remeber what happened _last_ time." Kiba growled holding his red cheeks.

Akamaru ran out the window.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, just remembering he forget his wallet on his collar.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Fin**

Unless you want me to continue.

Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
